Shoe soles are designed to be flexible in the front foot (toe) portion so as to readily bend as toes are bent, while such shoe soles are rigid enough to support the foot sole from the middle foot (arch) portion to the rear foot (heel) portion.
One typical conventional shoe insole is designed to conform to the foot sole, including a front foot portion formed of a relatively soft material, and middle foot and rear foot portions, each formed of a relatively hard material.